Ashes in My Wake
by Saints-Fan-12
Summary: Sandy's brother is murdered right in front of her by two people claiming to be apart of Ulf Shadow's mercenary group. Her town is razed to the ground as she decides to steal her brother's identity and seek revenge against the man who promised Randy an easier life. Viking AU. Cover by Jediannsolo
1. Chapter 1

Cauterize

A/N: Yeah, I'm back with _another _AU. This time it's because I was watching Vinland Saga and loved it that much also Thorfinn's Voice Actor is real relatable while yelling about killing the man who dishonored and murdered his father. So, hopefully, the first chapter will be good. Also, the rating may change later due to later chapters.

"Randy," Sandy croaked, dropping the ceramic jugs of water she was carrying as she looked at the carnage on the outskirts of her village. She rushed to where her brother lay, unresponsive and his sword flung away from him. "Randy." She said again, thankful he was still breathing. It was ragged but he was still breathing.

"Hey," he mumbled, groaning as he clutched his bleeding side. "You gotta leave. Mercenary group's still here."

Sandy glanced up as smoke started to drift into the air, a thick plume already rising into the too blue sky.

"Sandy," she looked down at Randy. "run."

"Who did this to you?"

"Go now,"

"Randy, who did this? _Answer me._"

Randy grabbed her arm as he coughed, blood dribbling down his chin. "Einar and Vathlauss." He mumbled.

She stared as the life in his eyes dimmed and faded, his grip on her arm going slack. Einar was a family friend, he couldn't have. Sandy dragged in a breath as she ran to the island's shore, nearly tripping over own feet as she came face to face with the carved head of a wolf in the boat's prow. Vikings.

She hadn't known Vathlauss much beside the fact that he was Randy's friend as well as Einar. Why would they. . .they must've been threatened or. . .or.

Sandy sniffled, quickly wiping her eyes as she climbed aboard the empty ship. She'd kill them, she'd find them and kill them both.


	2. Chapter 2

Stow Away  
A/N: Hit a snag with Word and Scrivener hasn't opened up yet in the way I expected, so for a while I'll use the copy and paste function.  
Sandy groaned as the boat rocked, pulling her cloak tighter around her as wind swept into the sleeping area she crawled into. Something told her to wear the clothes her brother left behind. She didn't want to find out what a mercenary group would do with a stowaway emand /ema woman no less. She tugged at the sleeve of her brother's shirt, eyes closing for a moment for some semblance of sleep.

"What are you doing here?" A voice asked, deep and entirely too close to where Sandy was huddled. She jumped, hand wrapping around the hilt of her brother's sword.

Sandy blinked, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. She cleared her throat, answering, "I was jus'. . .gettin' some rest."

"In my cabin?" the man asked, stepping towards her. "You might be new here, Randy, but you're apart of my crew now and no one gets rest until I say so." he said, pulling Sandy up. The man was a tall black and red hedgehog, a Lycanroc pelt wrapped around his shoulders fitting nicely with his silver armor.

Sandy hissed as he pulled her against him, grabbing the base of her neck. She let out a shaky breath as he pressed their bodies together, letting out a small hum. "You're smaller than I remember," he mumbled, letting her go just as quickly as he grabbed her. "still, get up there and help row. Just because you're his sister doesn't mean I'll treat you any differently."

Sandy swallowed, looking at the open cabin door as a crewmember yelled Shadow's name. It was shameful she had been found out so easily, but. . . "Why haven't you killed me yet?" she asked.

"I know what happened at your village, you want revenge, I get it," he replied. "I knew your brother once, he didn't deserve to be betrayed."

He didn't give Sandy time to reply as he pushed her out of his cabin and onto the deck. Disheveled men stared back at her as Shadow clapped a hand on her shoulder. "Thorhall, show Randy where his place is in rowing," he ordered, as a bear stepped forward.

Shadow went back to his cabin, wondering if Sandy would even last a few hours on this ship.


	3. Chapter 3

Staring Into Open Flame

A/N: I've been a bit MIA due to me entering a writing contest and generally feeling like my writing wasn't great. Hope y'all are staying safe. Thanks again to Jedi for doing the cover, it means so much to me.

Sandy awoke to noise, she didn't remember falling asleep until Thorhall slapped a meaty hand against her back, startling her awake.

The bear looked down at her, gesturing to the way she gripped the oar hard enough to make her hands cramp. "Sea's got us now," he rumbled, the dark water sloshing as he pulled his oar beside him.

Sandy glanced over the edge, the sea reflecting her tired, wild green eyes and mouth set into a frown. This is what her brother wanted? To be aboard a Knarr in the freezing cold with nothing but the sea and people that killed without a second thought. Most mercenaries were working for someone with money, especially in such a trying time as encroaching war against the English.

"Don't stare," Thorhall grit out, pulling her away from the edge. "at night, sea'll pull you in."

She nodded, looking over at Shadow. His back was to his crew and he knew who she was. Knew what she was here for. Sandy decided that when they first got to land, she'd kill Einar first. Randy trusted him; they had practically grown up together. So why? Why would he—.

"Randy,"

Sandy's gaze snapped up from her trembling hands to Shadow as he called her brother's name. Called _her. _She stood, body wavering for a moment as the sea pushed and pulled the boat as she made her way to Shadow's side.

"You're to stay in my cabin until we reach land. I don't want anyone finding out you aren't your brother." He said, glancing down at her. "Especially since your targets are either on this ship or on the next one."

"Thank you," she breathed, the cold air stealing her voice away. She followed his gaze forward, swallowing at the vast sea before them. "Is this what he wanted? Truly? Ain't much appeal in this."

Shadow scoffed, turning to face his crew as the fog rolled in. "Nobody wants this. You'll get used to it, though, trust me," he said to her before gesturing back to her position on deck.

Sandy grabbed her oar as the sun peaked over the horizon. Maybe Randy wanted to join for a different reason. Sandy hoped by the time they reached land and started their march she'd figure it out.


	4. Chapter 4

But It's Clean

A/N: Fourth chapter which means getting into the thick of things since this was originally supposed to be about six or seven chapters.

The sun had barely risen by the time they reached Dublin and Sandy was sick of being on this boat. Sick of looking over and watching Einar and Vathlauss speak quietly amongst each other.

"Randy," Shadow said, looking down at her. "Stick close to me during this march, the English aren't too fond of us. I don't want to lose sight of you," he continued, his Lycanroc cloak fluttering for a moment in the wind.

Sandy nodded, glancing over at the other boat. She touched her sword, grabbing onto Shadow's arm as the boat docked and her footing wavered. She frowned, thinking back on the first words her brother said to her while he was dying.

_Run. _She hadn't. For their entire life, it was her fighting off people that could hurt them. Their parents were rarely around due to tending to the fields, so they had to fight off bandits, bullies. Fighting for her brother was a different feeling. A flame that was snuffed out from years of relative peace reignited.

Her chest burned as she let go of Shadow's arm to grip the handle of her sword.

"Not yet," Shadow said low enough for only her to hear. "Wait until we get to a village."

Sandy took in a deep breath, nodding as she let it out. She had to wait, it'd be suspicious if someone died this early. She stepped off the boat, watching Thorhall heft a box of treasure on his shoulders, dumping it in the horse-drawn cart.

Most of the crew was quiet as they marched a few others talking about what they'd do when they'd reach the first village. Sandy walked just behind Shadow, his form shielding her view of the front. Someone named Mihal was sent ahead for scouting and Sandy watched as smoke filtered into the air.

She didn't want to think about how many people they had killed or were going to kill. She just needed a chance to strike.

Sandy dug her foot into the ground, letting out a primal scream as she rushed Einar from behind, her blade slicing through leather and flesh as it sunk between his ribs. She grunted, taking the blade out and plunging it into Einar's chest over and over, each wound punctuated by a yell. She grit her teeth, blood covering her coat and sword as tears streaked down her face. She stumbled to her feet, hands shaking as she gripped the sword.

She didn't look away from Einar's body as Shadow put a hand on hers, his other on her shoulder.

"Let's go. You got one more, don't you?"


End file.
